In order to provide efficient and effective operation of electronic devices including computing devices, circuits such as computer memory needs to be designed to provide high performance without causing excessive power drain.
In particular, power efficient, high-speed link design is a key element in high data rate chip-to-chip interconnects for interface applications. Issues that affect link design includes high performance communication and computation, the technology of integrated circuits, and the electrical connection between integrated circuits, such the electrical connection between a controller and a computer memory.
Advances in semiconductor technology have eased certain circuit limitations, including making, for example, the digital computing capability and the memory capacity less critical and restricting in computer memory design. However, the electrical interface between integrated circuits remains an important. For example, the electrical interface between a controller and memory elements remains a significant limiting factor for memory performance.